Secret Desires
by MAKEoutXcore
Summary: Fred has been wanting to do this to Hermione since the day he met her. Is he willing to risk his friendship with his brother, Ron? Suprise at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Desires**

Fred stared at Hermione and knew he had to do it. Sure, he liked the girl. She was smart and funny and always helped him on his homework. And she was very protective of Ron. Treated him well. Took care of him.

Oh, god. _Ron_. He would kill him. More than kill him. Hermione was his _girlfriend. _Ron would see as this treason, and no less. Fred was his brother. Sure, he'd done stuff to Ron. Stuff that at the time seemed funny, but wasn't. But betray him? Become a traitor to his family? He couldn't do that to Ron.

Or could he?

There was no avoiding it, no argument. It had to be done. Fred had been waiting for this ever since he met Hermione. It was an awful thing to do to Ron, and Fred knew it, but he couldn't stand it. He may never get this chance again.

It was hurting Fred as he tried to resist the urges that had been there for so long, pushing him as hard as they could. He was going to do it. He had to.

Fred opened his mouth and slyly stuck his index finger in it. As soon as Hermione turned away, BAM! He shoved his finger straight into her ear.

"Ew!" Hermione shrieked, "Fred, that was disgusting!"

Fuming and trying to dig the spit out from her ear, she walked away.

Fred leaned back and smiled. _Man it feels good to be a traitor_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apology Accepted?**

The light form the fire illuminated Hermione's face as she scrawled furiously on a large piece of parchment. Her hair fell in front of her and she swept it away without lifting her quill of stopping her writing. The everyday din of the common room was around her, but she sat undisturbed, focused on her studies.

But little did she know that across the room, Fred Weasley was focused on _her_.

Okay, so he'd felt bad about giving her a wet willy. Terrible, even. And it's not everyday that _Fred Weasley_ felt bad about teasing someone.

Sure, he'd apologized a thousand times and he even let Ron yell at him for a bit, but he still felt just _awful_ about what he had done. He wanted to make it up to her somehow and prove to Ron that he wasn't just a pranking twit.

Fred rose form his chair and started walking towards her. A sinking feeling in his stomach grew as he worried more and more about what he was going to do. If he didn't handle this right, it could ruin everything and Ron would surely hate him forever. But he knew he had to do it.

"H-Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione spat sharply as she looked up and gave Fred a piercing glare.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the wet willy thing, okay? I want to make it up to you."

"_Really_?" Hermione scoffed.

"Aw, c'mon, I've already had Ron yelling at me for the past few days, I don't need you hounding me, too. Can't you guys let up a little?"

Hermione's face softened as her eyes scanned the slowly emptying common room. It was working. Fred's stomach leapt with anticipation and he ran his hand over his pocket, where a hard object was crying out for his attention. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He placed his fingers in his pocket and just touching his "surprise" sent shivers up his spine.

Fred leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Don't tell George or Ron, because it would ruin me, but I feel so bad about teasing you. I want to make it up to you, really."

He laid it on think and he could tell Hermione was buying every word of it.

"How would you want to make it up to me, Fred?"

This was it. It was now or never. He put his hand in his pocket trying to conceal his excitement.

"I snuck down to Honeyduke's and got us a little treat." He glanced around, making sure the room was empty. He pulled out two glasses and some butterbeer from under his robes.

"And I got their last two Pumpkin Pastries." His fingers twitched as he pulled out two pastries from his pocket. He poured butterbeer into the two glasses and handed one and a pastry to Hermione.

Fred ate his in one bite and quickly washed it down with the butterbeer. Hermione nibbled carefully on the treat and slowly sipped her drink. When both were gone, she said a thank you and headed up to her room.

Fred heard a small pop as he cleaned up the glasses and crumbs. He smiled as he ran after her.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said behind her.

She turned around. "Goodnight, Fred." She paused and looked down at him, "Have you gotten shorter?"

"No," Fred said simply, trying to stifle his laughter, "By the way, you have a crumb on your lip."

"Really?" Hermione stuck out her long, purple tongue and licked her lips.

"You got it." He let a small giggle escape his lips, but thankfully Hermione didn't notice.

He turned in the opposite direction of the now half-giraffe girl and went up to his room. He stooped himself short and waited.

"FRED!"

He smiled and kept going. _Never trust a Weasly_.


End file.
